Aunque todo caiga
by Griffinn
Summary: Podría ser el último momento o el primero de muchos. Pase lo que pase, piensa atesorar cada instante, aunque mañana mismo pueda morir o pueda seguir abrazando a su hijo.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _esta historia es para Miss Lefroy, en base a un fanart propuesto por ella (el que podéis ver en la portada del fic)_

 _ **Tïtulo del fanart:**_ _Cuddle me daddy_

 _ **Autora:**_ _blackunicorn777_

 _ **Enlace al fanart:**_ _blackunicorn777. deviantart art/ Cuddle- me- Daddy- 65504050_

* * *

Meció suavemente el pequeño bebé que sostenía entre sus brazos. Teddy parecía estar a gusto entre los brazos de su padre, ya que se había dormido hacía un rato y sonreía en sueños. Además, su pelo había cambiado a un azul eléctrico.

Remus acarició la pequeña cabeza de su hijo. Se alegraba enormemente de que el pequeño Ted hubiese heredado los genes metamorfomagos de su madre y no los suyos de hombre lobo. Aunque todo el mundo le había asegurado que el bebé no heredaría semejante maldición, Remus siempre se había mostrado reacio a tener descendencia. De hecho, desde siempre se había dicho a sí mismo que jamás tendría hijos, pues no quería hacer condenarles a pasar por lo que él tenía que pasar.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, durmiendo entre sus brazos. Ted había pesado tres kilos y trescientos gramos. El sanador que había ayudado a Tonks a dar a luz le había asegurado que su hijo era fuerte. Y sano. Que había heredado la capacidad de su madre de transformar su cuerpo, pero que no debía preocuparse por nada más. Teddy no sería un hombre lobo por culpa de su padre.

El bebé se agitó en sueños, pero bastó que su padre lo acunara un poco para que se calmase de nuevo.

Lo habían llamado Ted, porque tan sólo unos días antes de su nacimiento, se habían enterado de la terrible noticia: Ted Tonks había sido encontrado muerto. Tanto Andrómeda como su hija se habían sumido en la pena, pero en cuanto el pequeño Teddy nació, un renacer de esperanza surgió en sus miradas, como si el mismo Ted Tonks estuviese allí con ellas, velando por su nieto.

Siguió acunándolo. Miró por la ventana. La noche era tranquila. Se encontraban en una casa franca de la Orden, pues sabían que no estaban a salvo. El Innombrable y sus mortífagos habían puesto precio por su cabeza y la de su mujer. Y ahora que su bebé había nacido, también él estaba en peligro de muerte. Remus sentía que todo se iba derrumbando a su alrededor. Y aunque el nacimiento del pequeño había sido como un faro de luz entre tanta oscuridad, no era suficiente. Había que parar aquello.

Aunque todo caiga, ellos debían seguir luchando. Pronto, su mente voló hacia años atrás, cuando la situación era la misma que ahora, cuando las sombras lo rodeaban todo y los héroes caían. Cuando sus amigos luchaban a su lado.

James, Lily, Sirius… Todos se habían ido ya y sólo Remus quedaba.

Aunque todo caiga, él seguía ahí. Él había seguido ahí. Se preguntaba si no debía haber muerto antes, si no había sido demasiado cobarde hasta el momento, si no debía haber arriesgado un poco más su vida por los demás. Por Harry. Pero Harry no le necesitaba tanto como había necesitado a sus padres, a Sirius o a Dumbledore. Aunque Remus hubiese muerto por Harry, las cosas habrían seguido igual que siempre. Habrían llorado su pérdida, sí, pero Harry habría seguido igual, desprotegido.

Su ensimismamiento había logrado que desatendiese al pequeño Ted. El bebé había vuelto a agitarse en sueños, pero Remus pronto lo calmó. Su pelo había pasado del gris nuevamente al azul.

Aunque todo caiga, otros seguirán en pie, rodeados de sombras. Remus no pudo evitar pensar que Ted iba a formar parte de una nueva generación, una que continuaría la lucha que sus padres iniciaron. Porque, de alguna manera, Remus pensaba eso, que la guerra no acabaría nunca. Que pasase lo que pasase, deberían continuar luchando. Que Remus caería, moriría. Y también lo haría Tonks, Harry y todos los demás. Y, finalmente, quedarían sus hijos, Ted y los que estaban por llegar. Y ellos seguirían luchando. Ellos y sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos. Hasta el fin.

Porque así era. Aunque todo caiga, siempre habría alguien que luchase. Alguien que plantase cara, alguien que dijese basta mientras rompía las cadenas que lo aprisionaban. Alguien que se levantaba de entre miles de sumisos y hacía frente al enemigo. Como siempre habían hecho y como siempre harían.

Aunque todo caiga.

Le dio la impresión de que salía de un amplio letargo. Se preguntó por qué había pensado lo que había pensado. ¿Por qué iban a seguir luchando durante años y años? ¿Acaso Harry no iba a ganar? Durante años, Remus y otros como él habían puesto sus esperanzas en aquel muchacho. ¿Harry podía ganar y acabar con la guerra? Sí, podía. Y a la vez no. Podía ganar o podía ser vencido. Aunque Remus siempre se decía que, pasase lo que pasase, él y todos los demás estarían siempre con Harry.

Aunque todo caiga, los amigos siempre estarán ahí. Siempre lucharán y caerán juntos. Los amigos serán siempre amigos, hasta el final.

Acercó al pequeño Ted a su pecho y lo apretó contra él.

—Aunque todo caiga, yo estaré contigo. Siempre.

Alguien entró en la habitación, aunque Remus reconoció los ligeros pasos de su esposa.

—Han dado un aviso. Harry ha vuelto a Hogwarts. Dicen que la batalla está a punto de empezar. No puede hacer esto sólo, Remus, lo sabes.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Lo sé desde hace mucho. Digamos adiós a nuestro hijo.

Puede que aquella fuese la última vez que viesen a su hijo, pero no se iban a quedar allí. No iban a esconderse mientras otros luchaban. Luchaban y caían.

Aunque todo caiga, ellos también estarían allí. Para alzarse o para caer.

—Adiós, Ted —dijo Remus.

—Adiós, hijo. Te queremos.

Dejaron a su hijo en su cuna. Antes de abandonar la habitación y la casa, se giraron y vieron al bebé, bañado por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

 _Graba estos momentos en tu mente, Remus Lupin_. Porque podrían ser los últimos o podrían no serlos, y darían paso a unos nuevos. Porque su hijo seguiría ahí. Y pasase lo que pasase, crecería habiendo oído hablar de sus padres, volviesen finalmente con él o no. Aunque todo caiga.


End file.
